The Covenant: Revelations
by JNL
Summary: On his thirteenth birthday, Carson Danvers realizes that he can do certain things that not everyone can do. Though he doesn't want to acknowledge them and more importantly, he doesn't want to know why. But what happens when he returns to Ipswich, MA?
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Company **by** _Bad Company_** poured loudly through the headphones as Carson Danvers stared out at the passing scenery. The thirteen-year-old had been on the train for about two hours, traveling to Ipswich, Massachusetts. There, he would be driven to the old mansion where he had once lived seven years ago before his Mom's emotional breakdown had changed everything. Only six-years-old, Aunt Julie had taken in Carson while his brother had decided to stay with their Mom.

Aunt Julie sat beside him, reading a magazine and from what Carson could interpret; it was something about beauty and cosmetics. He didn't understand why his Aunt read those ridiculous columns. In his eyes, Carson thought his thirty-five-year-old Aunt was as beautiful as Snow White herself. But Aunt Julie had always been lustful for more beauty and fashion. He guessed she didn't want her true age to be shown so easily.

Turning his head back to the passing scenery, Carson sighed deeply before leaning his head back against the seat. His thoughts wondered back to three days earlier, his thirteenth birthday. Strange things had started to happen shortly after his birthday, not to mention the supernatural agony he had gone through. Never had Carson been so frightened in his life until that night, a little past eleven o'clock. After that, Carson found strange things happening that he didn't understand and didn't want to understand to say the least.

"Thank goodness, we're here." His Aunt's voice withdrawal his thoughts as he noticed that the train had stopped moving. Passenger's stood up almost immediately as Carson and Aunt Julie grabbed his luggage from atop their seat on the shelf before making their way down the narrow isle. Carson couldn't wait to get off the train and out into the fresh air. The pre-teen hated being confined to one area for too long.

Once off the train, Carson followed his Aunt through the crowd of people before making their way towards a local street. Taking out her cell, Aunt Julie dialed the operator before getting in touch with one of the local taxi company's. Carson figured that they would need a cab also since there was no alternative choice, but to pay for someone to give them a ride to the Danvers.

"We could stop and get something to eat before we head over there, if you want." Aunt Julie suggested after she had put her cell away. "I know a couple of places that serve food around here." His Aunt had once lived here a long time ago, but had moved shortly after graduation. His Mom had been heartbroken of her sister's departure, but that had happened years ago.

"No, that's alright." Carson said softly before a dark yellow cab arrived before them. Aunt Julie and the driver helped him with his luggage as they put the duffle bags and suitcase into the trunk of the cab. The ride to the old mansion was done in silence as Carson's hands fidgeted slightly before his Aunt's comforting hand clasped with his own as she gave him a comforting smile.

Pulling up the long driveway, Carson could feel his stomach doing somersaults as he thought about how his Mom and brother would react to seeing him after seven years of no contact with one another. The mansion still looked as amazing as it always had and nearly knocked the breath out of Carson as the cab stopped right in front of his old home. He hadn't been here in for so long that he had forgotten how much he had missed this place.

"You can go on ahead." Aunt Julie told him as she encouraged him to get out of the cab. "I'll be right behind you." Carson nodded before stepping out of the car and slowly walking up the steps to the front door. He heard the slamming of the trunk as he looked behind him to see the driver helping Aunt Julie with the luggage. Turning back to the door, Carson raised his fist before knocking on the old wooden door.

It felt like forever before the door opened to reveal a middle-aged woman dressed in a long silk gown. Carson stopped breathing for a moment as he took in the sight of his Mother, who had softly gasped before pulling the young boy into her arms.

"Oh, Carson…" Evelyn Danvers sighed as she held him closely to her. Carson breathed in her fragrance; the same perfume he had remembered her wearing seven years ago. It had been so long since he had been hugged by his Mom and right now, it felt so good to be back in her arms after not having her around for so long.

"Look at you…" She whispered after pulling him back and holding his face in her hands. "You took after your Father, also. You look just like Caleb at your age." Carson smiled sadly before wrapping his arms back around her, never wanting to depart their ways ever again.

"I've missed you so much, Mom." Carson said as his Mom rubbed circles on his back for a moment before Carson reluctantly pulled away. She looked the same as he remembered her, only the sadness was still there. He could see the trinkle in her eye that his own had intimidated, but he quickly blinked the tears back.

"Evelyn…" Aunt Julie whispered, fighting back her own tears as his Mom smiled sadly before the two sisters embraced one another tightly. Finally, after seven years of not seeing each other, Aunt Julie and Evelyn got to see one another, even if it was for one day.

"Mom?" Carson turned to the deep voice before seeing a teenager, no older than eighteen walking towards them. Carson's face immediately lit up as he started walking towards Caleb before he felt his older brother embrace him tightly.

God, it felt good to be home… **

* * *

**

**This is my first Covenant fan fiction and I thought that I would post it and see if I could get any reviews. So if I get a review, I might carry on with the story. Depends. Though I hope you enjoyed it! And tell me what you liked or if you have suggestions.:)**


	2. Chapter 2

The light within the bedroom was dim as Carson unpacked all his possessions and clothes, placing them inside drawers and setting pictures and other stuff upon his bedside table. Shadows of himself and other things within his room became shadows upon his mid-night blue bedroom walls as he walked back and forth from his dresser to one of his duffle bags.

It was quarter to six o'clock when Aunt Julie had to leave them all. Carson hadn't wish for her to leave him or Mom and Caleb. He had been with Aunt Julie since he was six-years-old and had become very close to the woman, who had cared for him as her own. And now, his favorite Aunt was gone and he was left with no ideas as to when they would see each other again.

"So, how were things back in Georgia?" Caleb's voice interrupted his thoughts as Carson looked up from his belongings to where Caleb stood from the doorway. His older brother was still the same as ever, only with a few changes. He was much taller than Carson as he always had been and his facial features had rejected his boyish features now that he was eighteen.

"It was alright." Carson answered as he returned back to placing his clothes into the drawer. "What about here? How're Reid, Tyler, and Pogue?" The young teen still remembered the others quite vividly since Caleb had always been around them. The others had become almost older brothers towards him, but that was seven years ago. Carson highly doubted that would be the case now.

"Why don't you find out for yourself!" Carson suddenly found himself in a headlock as he felt someone's strong arm around his neck. After struggling within the headlock, the subjugator released his hold on the thirteen-year-old as Carson stumbled backwards and away from the blonde headed teen.

"Hey, don't you remember me, dude?" Carson shook his head before slowly remembering who he was in fact. Reid Garwin had always been the practical joker and the one to pick on Carson the most. But what had kicked in his memory were the headlock games. Reid was famous for those with Carson. The boy had always hated them when he was six and if it meant anything, he still did.

"Reid?"

"In the flesh." The teen answered as a smile tugged at Carson's lips. He suddenly embraced Reid before two others entered his bedroom. Carson knew almost immediately which was which as Pogue came forward before spinning Carson around slightly and giving him a pat on the back.

"Seriously, you don't look like the six-year-old we knew, man." Pogue said as Carson shrugged, knowing that he wasn't the same six-year-old. Things had changed over the past seven years; things that Carson would whether not think about.

"Hey, kid." Tyler muttered as he quickly embraced Carson before the teen pulled away. All of them had grown up and weren't the same boys he had known seven-years-ago. But neither was he, definitely not since his thirteenth birthday.

"Hey, Caleb, what do you think about taking the kid out? Like a homecoming kinda thing." Pogue said as Caleb shook his head slightly. Carson already knew what his older brother was thinking without the eighteen-year-old even said it.

"I don't think Mom wants Carson to go anywhere for tonight. He just got back home."

"No, it's alright, Caleb. You all can take Carson out to celebrate." Evelyn's voice interrupted their conversation. "Just have him back home around ten o'clock."

"Okay, if you can make three in a row, than I'll put in fifteen bucks." Reid told Carson, who leaned slightly on his pole stick as he raised an eyebrow.

"You've gotta be kidding me?" Carson asked. "Fifteen bucks is all you got? Or are you just a little too scared that I'll give you a run for your money?" Nicky's had been here for years. It was a local gathering for teens.

"Alright, fine." Reid said with a cheeky smile. "You want it that way…but if I get three in a row, than you have to give me all that money in that pretty pink piggy bank you got." Carson only smirked before leaning in on the pool table and aiming the pole stick. He had this one. The boy knew he did. After years of playing pool with some buddies, Carson knew he would be able to pull three in a row.

Only, the teen was wrong. He didn't know how it had happened, but after knocking one of the balls towards two others, it seemed as though one had decided to take a completely different route. Confusing Carson in the process and causing him to loose all his College savings.

"Seems you got the short end of the game, CJ." Reid said, calling him by his old nickname as Carson's facial expression kept the shock recognizable for a moment before cursing silently under his breath. He looked over and saw Caleb sitting with Sarah, his girlfriend that he had been introduced to only thirty minutes ago.

"I'm just gonna go and get me a coke or something." Carson told the others before walking over to the bar and taking a seat upon one of the stools. Tonight wasn't his lucky night at all. And now he had lost all his College savings that his Aunt Julie had helped him collect as a project. He knew of course that his Mom could pay for College. But that wasn't what bothered him. It was the fact that it was something he and Aunt Julie had done together.

"You know kids your age shouldn't be here…things can happen." The bartender handed Carson his drink as he started to stand up from the stool.

"Thanks for the tip." Carson muttered, not caring what this guy had to say any longer.

"No problem!" The man called out before laughing as Carson made his way towards Caleb and the others. He really didn't care to be here anymore, especially after that little confrontation and threat.

**

* * *

**

**Well, there's my second chapter. I hope you enjoyed and sorry it took me so long to update. I was at my Dad's over the weekend and I had no access to the Internet. But anyway, thank you for all the reviews. I love summary reviews that tell me what they liked and all that jazz. It inspires me! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. And here's a little something for the future of this Fan Fiction…**

**Teaser: **

"_You've got to make him stop!"_

"_He won't let me! I can't control them!"_

**What would you do if your powers were used against you? What would you do if someone used them to maybe even hurt the ones you love?**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Move, and show me what you can do when you step into the circle and check like we do!" _

Carson inwardly groaned as he reached out for a pillow before placing it over his head, trying to block the loud music pouring from his alarm clock from entering his safe haven of warmth.

"_Never been to the place inside I have faced my fear."_

The teen had been here for about two days now, not having to worry about school or work. But of course, his Mom had decided that it was time for him to go back to school. Carson had totally disagreed, saying it was relaxing to just sit around and watch the latest episodes of the Simpson's.

"_Come crashing down to the floor and I know there must be more like me."_

Carson reached out and turned the alarm clock off as he gave into the dreading thought of school once again. Only this time, it was a whole new school with new students. It wasn't even public. Nope, it was a private school, which Carson despised to say the least.

"Hey, got school," Caleb said, stopping at the doorway as Carson slowly peeled the dark blue comforter from his body; the cold air immediately hitting him like ice cold water. "Get ready and I'll give you a ride." Carson ran a hand through his bed-wrecked hair before swinging his legs over to the floor and standing up.

* * *

The school was twice as big as their mansion and the two front doors reminded Carson of a beast's mouth, waiting ever so patiently to devour its prey once it got close enough. The teen hated the old Victorian style it had and the windows that reminded him of a beast's thousand eyes, staring out into the night like cold pitiless pools of darkness.

"It's not as a bad as it looks." Caleb reassured him before they walked towards the school as Carson tugged on the tie that had come along with the uniform. God, he hated uniforms more that he hated spinach. They were uncomfortable as Hell.

Huge crowds of students, all dressed in their lacking of colorful uniforms, swarmed the hallways like a bunch of ants running to save themselves from predators with five fingers and a huge magnifying glass. Carson felt someone knock his or her books into his shoulders as his hand grabbed his shoulder in slight pain.

"Hey, watch where you're going, jerk!" Carson narrowed his eyes as he looked back to see another teen about his age walking away while giving him a death glare. He suddenly found himself tripping and falling to the floor just before his Caleb reached out and caught him before he could become one with the checkered tiled floor.

"Whoa, you alright?" Caleb asked with concern as Carson nodded, swallowing tightly before continuing to follow his brother to the school's main office. Once inside the office, Carson watched as his brother walked up to the secretary before smiling and signing the younger teen in. He heard the first bell ring before Caleb walked towards him.

"Sorry to leave you like this, Carson." He said, guilty. "But Mrs. Crème will show you to your first class." And just like that, Carson was left to fend for himself within the beast's lair.

* * *

"Everyone," Miss Oliver addressed the class. "This is our new student, Carson Danvers, and I want everyone to make him feel at home here." A bunch of the students snickered slightly Carson rested his weight on his right foot while holding his books in his arm. He felt as though he were an outsider right now, trying to figure out how to simply blend in and maybe get a chance to see the inside.

"Is there anything you would like to share with us, Mr. Danvers? Like maybe where you came from or what some of your hobbies are?"

'_You really know how to push it, don't you lady?'_ Carson thought to himself as he looked back at the class before him, all intimidating as Hell its self. How was he going to compete with these teens?

"Um," Carson started. "Well, I moved from Georgia and I'm into regular stuff." He really hated being put on the spot like this. He had never been the out-going one, but more of the shy one. "Look, can I just take a seat?" Carson asked the teacher, not liking how the spot light was shining on him right now.

"Sure." The elderly woman smiled before Carson made his way quickly to one of the desks near the back. But before he could take a seat, one of the students placed his shoe in the seat, blocking him from sitting there. He looked at the student before realizing that it was the same one who had knocked into him.

"Sorry, pretty boy." The other teen apologized. "But this seats taken." He added with a grin before Carson heard the classroom's door open loudly as another teen walked in.

"You're late again, Mr. Foster." Miss Oliver told the teen as she made another tardy on a piece of paper.

"No, the class is just early, Miss Oliver." He told the teacher with a smile before walking down the isle towards Carson, who moved out of the way as the guy with his sleeves rolled up moved his foot from the seat before _'Mr. Foster' _took the seat that Carson was going to take. Carson just rolled his eyes before taking another seat in the front row.

_Today was going to be a bitch…_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the last two chapters! And I hope you liked my little teaser in the second chapter. Please remember to review. :) Oh, and the lyrics to a song has no relations to the story whatsoever. It was there for mere writing style and entertainment.**


End file.
